The Happiest Mammal
by Ayato1128
Summary: Nick's secret is revealed but Judy has something to tell him that he does not expect


Chapter 1 : True Happiness

" Ok, you can't mess this up" Nick said as he stared into his bathroom mirror, Nick was dressed in his ZPD uniform, an outfit that he definitely was not used to but he liked none the less."You can't hide this from her" Nick proceeded to wash his face and check his watch." 7:52, I better hurry to the cafe and meet Judy." Ever since Nick became a cop he would meet Judy at a cafe down the street, then they would get coffee and head to work.

Nick arrived at the cafe and scanned the crowd of people for Judy. "Nick!" Nick's ears perked up as he heard the sound of a familiar spun his head around and looked back as he saw his best friend and the second half of his buddy cop duo, Judy Hopps. "Hey carrots." Judy waved at him " I'm surprised that you got here before me" Judy replied."It's only cause the stupid chief said that we all have to be on time to the board meeting." Judy chuckled, Nick couldn't help but stare at her beautiful amethyst eyes, getting lost in that wonderful shade of violet.

"NIck, anyone in there?" Judy snapped back to reality "o-oh sorry Carrots i'm just tired" Nick said nervously."Let's get our coffee already, we don't want to be late to the meeting." Judy nodded.

"Maaaaaaan that meeting was boring" Nick said while trying to wipe the drowsiness out of his eyes."Don't get tired yet, we only just began our shift"."I know, I know...by the way where were we stationed again?" Nick turned around to look at him with an irritated _Face.Great I irritated her, now she'll definitely say yes._ Nick sarcastically thought to himself."we're stationed in the rainforest district, you have to pay more attention Nick!" Her tone hurt,"I'm sorry Judy." Nick's ears drooped and he looked at the ground. _I knew this wouldn't work out._ Nick noticed that Judy's face changed from irritated to sympathetic."I'm sorry nick." Nick started to cheer up after hearing that, he lifted his head slightly to make eye contact with the small bunny."I shouldn't have yelled at you" she said smiling up at nick."It's ok" Nick said returning the smile,"Rainforest, right?"

Nick and Judy arrived in the rainforest and parked on the side of the unbuckled his seatbelt and sighed,"so 4 hours of sitting here and doing nothing huh." "Not nothing" Judy replied while unbuckling her seatbelt as well and standing up in her seat,"We have to watch for people violating the law.""Whatever you say Carrots." Nick and Judy were silent as time passed.

 _Ok this is your only shot!!!_ Nick thought to himself. _You have to do this, you have to do this, you have to do this!!!_ Judy noticed the distress on Nick's face."What's wrong Nick?" Nick quickly looked over at her, he knew that there was no hiding anymore."Judy I-I need to ask you something." Nick used the name Judy because she knew that whenever he used her real name it was serious and important."W-what is it Nick" She replied stuttering on her words.Nick had always walled off his emotions but he began to feel it crumble."Judy the only way I feel like I can get this out is to be straightforward and honest about this."Judy nodded."Judy the truth is that you are very important to me, a-and there is no limit to my appreciation for the things that you have done for me."

Judy was laser focused on every word Nick was saying, tears swelling in her eyes."After I became a cop, I started to have feelings for you, you were my best friend and you helped me rebuild my life."Nick saw Judy trying to hold back tears.

 _Heh, emotional bunnies._ "What i'm trying to say Judy is well,umm...Would you mind doing something together."Nick looked down at his feet.

"Nick." Nick looked back up at her, _She was smiling!_ Nick started to feel more confident about the situation."Nick, I-I"Judy had a hard time speaking."What is it Judy?" Nick said desperately wanting to know what she wanted to say."I-I feel the same way Nick." Nick felt the wall crumble as was overloaded with various Nick could process anything else Judy stood on his lap able to reach eye level and with tears in her eyes she rested her head oh his shoulder and hugged him.

Millions of thoughts were rushing through NIck's head. _She loved me back?_

 _I thought only I felt this way.I thought this was never gonna work out.The person who I considered the most important person in my life...Loved me back.I guess that miracles really can come true._

Nick mustered the only words he could while holding back his sobs"Judy t-th-thank you, i-it may sound cheesy but you have shown me what true happiness feels like."Nick put his arms around judy and hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder while nuzzling his cheek against hers. giving in to his emotions Nick started crying,silently sobbing into her, this caused Judy to start crying.Both of them wished that this moment would last forever.This momentary hug of pure emotion felt like it lasted an eternity.


End file.
